The Great Mistake
by epicbat12345
Summary: Lord Voldemort is the most powerful wizard that has ever lived. He NEVER makes mistakes that end him up in unwanted situations... Or does He? OOC and AU
1. The Great Mistake

**A/N So this fict is Something quite different, in the meaning of the story and the way it will be written. We hope you will enjoy this dark messed up fict.**

 **jk rowling owns Harry Potter, we do not.**

 **The Great Mistake**

"Sseveruss, A word."

His voice was cold and cutting, his face expressionless. Although his mind, for the first time in his reign of terror, was in absolute Turmoil.

His fluid body movements lead him to the back of Malfoy Manor, where for the time being he resided.

A sleek ebony black door swiftly opened itself to the serpent like man and the ridged stiff man with raven black hair.

Tom lifted his head as he glided into his most favoured chair.

"My Lord?" Severus muttered, with a confused look on his face.

The dark Lord never drank, however here he was sitting in this small office that he had claimed as his own, one hand clutching his wand and the other cradling a glass filled with fire whisky. To say that Severus was confused was an understatement.

"Severuss, a missstake has been made."

He made no effort for eye contact, which scared the dark haired man even more.

"I assure you my Lord that everything is falling into place, and going as you planned..."

The room quickly filled with a mixture of dark green and black smoke. There was a smash of glass on the floor. As soon as Snape could realise what was happening, he was face to face with the dark Lord and his wand prominently digging into his neck.

"NO!" he hissed, before quickly lowering his tone. "Severus I am the one who has made a mistake."

He backed off and lowered his wand. This admittance was something that was very out of character and this left Severus completely befuddled.

He slowly bowed his head as he spoke. "My Lord, you are the most feared and powerful wizard that has ever lived. Surly the magnitude of this error is not of any importance."

The Dark Lord looked Severus deep into his eyes. This made Severus confused as The Dark Lord never showed such emotion as... Fear, and yet here he is, with his eyes betraying his face and showing Severus fear that he had never seen before.

"Sseveruss. Take my arm."

He did as instructed.

With a loud CRACK the two dark wizards were standing in a grotty dark unfamiliar dungeon.

On first look it looked normal, as normal as a place like that could be. However when Severus scanned his beady eye over the room once more he saw something that took him by surprise.

The floor was laden with blood that spilled from a cauldron that looked all morphed and mutilated.

The room echoed with two distinct noises, one chilled him more to the bone than the other.

The first noise was the light shallow breathing of one Harry Potter in the corner. His eyes looked panicked and scared and his whole body was covered in cuts and blood smeared all over him.

However his focus on the boy was interrupted by the second noise. A noise which was considerably recognisable to any witch or wizard.

Crying.

He walked slowly towards the source of the light sob. His feet lead him to the couldron.

Snape peered over, his brow furrowed deeply.

"My Lord?"

What on earth must he be thinking?

His gaze met with Toms with puzzlement filling his brains. He looked down again, not before stepping back.

"My Lord..."

He started slow.

"Why is there a baby in the cauldron?"


	2. 3 Hours Beforehand

3 HOURS BEFORE HAND

"Ah Potter... You put your parents to shame, falling for my trap." He goaded at Harry.

Voldemort paced round the room.

His ridged but fluid movements lead him effortlessly and soundlessly to a cauldron.

His snake like slits flicked from Harry to the pot. Waving his vainy hand over it's bubbling contents as he muttered inaudable incantations, was it Latin?

Harry was bound in the corner of the room, feeling mildly silly that, once again, he had been fooled by voldemort into a trap. How could Harry not resist rescuing Remus Lupin from being 'tortured' by Voldemort. Harry was cirtainly feeling foolish, and regretted not paying enough attention to Snapes Occlumency lessons, dispite Snape being a prat.

"Today is a momentous day Harry Potter... It's the day of your demissse and the begginings of my rule over the wizarding world!" Voldemort hissed with a sadistic tone to his voice.

Voldemort had been looking forward to this day for a long time. He knew he had an ultimate plan which he regularly discussed with his loyal followers. However Voldemort, believing he was the most powerful wizard of them all, had another plan, a secret plan.

A potion of his own creation. One that he believed would win him this war.

Harry could feel his heart racing as Voldemort approached him with a knife. Although with a flick of his wand cuts were placed all over Harry's body. The stench of iron filled Harry's nose, and floor turned red.

Tom placed the blade of the knife into one of the cuts on Harry. Watching eagerly as the silver blade turned red.

Tom reached the cauldron. "THE BLOOD OF MY ENEMY" He screamed as three drops landed into the pool of grey lumpy liquid.

Quickly vanishing the blood on the knife, voldemort placed the blade against his forearm, as his blood, which looked almost black compared to Harry's, trickled into the pot. "Finally, the blood of the most worthy..."

His wand lit up as Voldemort completed the last of the components for the potion.

"INFANTEM FACERE!"

The Dark Lord intently looked at cauldron, unsure when the potion would be complete. It was at times like theese he wished he asked Severus to aid him on this. However why would he do that? And share his Glory? The Dark Lord could not do that.

The cauldron was spitting violently now, and growing exceedingly hot.

To the point where the pot started to melt.

Voldemort began to get worried.

Was this supposed to happen?

All of a sudden the cauldron started to scream and cry. However that wasn't the cauldron screaming...

It's was the small infant that was now inside, which was the cause for all the racket.

Now that was not supposed to happen.

Shock filled the Dark Lord and drained him of little colour he had anyway.

He took a step back.

And vanished...

On the steps of Malfoy Manor all anyone could hear where the screams of the Dark Lord.

"GET ME SEVERUSS SNAPE NOW!"


	3. What to do with a mystery baby?

_A/N So I have decided to change this fict from T to M, due to mature themes and language. I hope you enjoy this next instalment, I know... Its long over due! Anywho! Enjoy! And review!!!_ _ **Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING  TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER... NOT MINE!**_

WHAT DO YOU DO WITH A MYSTERY BABY?

A muffilato was cast.

Both wizards stood staring at each other before any words were said. For what seemed like hours, although it was probably only a few minutes of awkward silence.

Severus knew he had to choose his words wisely, if he wished to keep his life. Who knew what the Dark Lord was capable of right now?

Voldemort started to act strangely, was he wheezing?

In all his years as a Death Eater, Severus Snape, in the past ten minutes had never seen the Dark Lord himself show so much emotion.

Voldemort stared deeply into Snapes retanas. His lips twitched, his hands shook, his chest felt tight. Bile was rising up in his throat. For the first time in his reign of terror, Voldemort, was stumped.

Severus was the one to break the silence. "My Lord, what incantation did you use?"

He cleared his throat building up his mental walls. "What were you intending to say?"

Tom's voice was low... "End the child's life." rage infused in his eyes. "Severus! This is foolish. Do you think me a fool? Do you doubt my latin?"

His wand raised, his face seered with anger.

"Well yes." Severus forced out flatly. He took a risk. "What was the spell my lord?"

"Infantem facere." The words fell out of his serpent mouth slowly.

Severus froze. "WHAT A FUCKING IDIOT!" he wanted to bellow at him. However if he valued his life he would not say such things to the dark Lord, ESPECIALLY if he wanted to continue with the charade of being his most loyal follower, if he blew his cover Dumbledore would not be happy.

Severus swallowed his pride and took the risk. "My Lord, According to the magic from your incantations..." He paused, swallowed hard, remaining blank in mind and in his face.

Tom could sense the tension, he knew he, of all wizards, had made a mistake of great significance. This could change everything. Everything in this situation was greatly frustrating, the great Dark Lord.

"FOR MERLINS SAKES SNAPE TELL ME!" Tom spat into Snapes face.

"...You have... Willingly made a life."

"So you are saying Severus, my loyal servant, that I, the Dark Lord, have created a child?"

Did he not understand? Severus could not belive what was occurring infront of him.

"Yes."

Tom could feel anger and bile rise up into every fiber in his body.

Someone had to pay, even if it was his own mistake. Someone had to die.

He couldn't end himself. That would not make any sence, a little infant would not be the end of him... Again!

Why were infants always the downfall to this fully grown wizard??

He couldn't kill Snape, as much he wanted to release his fury on him, he could not. Firstly he's his most trusted and loyal Servant and he wasn't to blame. Secondly Severus could be very useful in this situation, seeing as he is so gifted with the art of potion making...

Harry. The boy he was originally trying to kill, the reason he is in this dire position. Perhaps his time isn't yet? Yes killing him here with no audience was indeed too easy. He wanted to show his power and doing it here would not feed his ego. Not yet. Not yet.

Then there was one... only one choice left.

"Severus!" He hissed. He knew this would be the only way.

"The child has to die..."

What little colour was left in Severus's face, quickly drained away. Too many innocent lives have been killed unnessasarily. This thought made him sick.

"...But first, send the boy back. His time will come, but not yet."

He bowed his head, with secret relief and quickly apperated Potter back to number 12. Without a word of explanation Snape quickly made his way back to the dark Lord.

No words were spoken. However Severus knew that the dark Lord would want him to 'dispose' of the baby. As much as Severus's moral compass would scream at him not do do it. That may have been the case, however if he wanted the Dark Lord to fail... for the time being he had no choice but to do his bidding.

Eye contact was made. Tom nodded his head. Snapes ebony wand lifted. Severus could feel his guilt and shame build up from his gut, he wanted to die... once those words were said, he would be nothing but dirt. Infant killing dirt. Sum of the earth.

"Avadakadava..."

The words painfully spilled out, like the green plasma that erupted out of his wand.

As the spell hurtled towards the small child, Severus could feel his chest tighten. Closer and closer the spell moved.

Until it came to a stop. The spell froze, millimetres away...

And with a POOF! The spell had vanished, and the baby intacted.

Relief washed over Severus's conscience.

"NO!" Voldemort screamed.

Rage seethed through the serpant man.

The child gurgled helplessly in the cauldron.

Tom flicked his wand at the child and the spell rebounded and hit him back. He was not exspecting this.

Shock and disbelief filled Toms face. "The child can't die..."

"WHY CAN'T THE CHILD DIE?!"

He backed away...

"Severus. If you value your life and your Loyalty to me. You will not breath a word to any soul."

He started pacing, his face manic. "DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Severus swallowed, "Yes my Lord."

He stopped.

"Good. That infant is your responsibility now..."

Severus could not belive his ears.

He must be joking.

"Sorry my Lord?"

Nothing...

He was gone...

"SHIT... What do I do Now? Oh Merlin. Give me strength."

Never in his life would he think that he would be responsible of a baby... let alone the Dark Lord's offsping.


End file.
